Desastre
by Nina1517
Summary: 4 dimensiones distintas juntas por error de una joven bruja, pero solo fue un error o acaso era necesario


Te dije que no jugaras con magia - Regaño el brujo de piel azul a su hermana melliza

vamos solo fue un accidente, y no pensé que pasaría esto - se defendió la menor

ese es tu problema, no pensaste Madzie y es re grave - el se quejo cruzándose de brazos molesto

no exageres - ella trato de restarle importancia

no o hago mezclaste no se cuantas dimensiones, sera un total desastre - el grito y ella se alejo unos pasos de el por miedo a lo que haría pero el solo bufo - veamos cual desastre hiciste

Dimensión 1

como puede pasar esto - dijo jace dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la enfermería viendo hacia las camas, hace 1 hora que habían regresado de una misión que debía ser típica pero no fue así, al final habian regresadocon mas compañia de la esperada y por los que veia , vieron y magnus les confirmo tenia frente a ellos sus versiones de 3 dimensiones completamente distintas y algunos inconsientes otros no

Por un lado estaba los de la "dimension 2" la cual jace no le agradaba demasiado por que en ella, el era un mundano, simon y alec eran parabatai, magnus era un brujo demasiado timido, serio y aburrido, clary e izzy eran novias y Max era una niña llamada maxin

Los de la dimension 3 magnus era el que no se convencia pues en ella este era un nefilin y no un brujo para colmo adolecente, alec bueno el alli era una chica de unos 18 años y bruja, izzy seguia igual solo que era hermana de magnus, max era novio de catalina quien en aquella dimension era igual nefilin y de la edad de este, lo de ser nefilin tambien aplico a tessa y Ragnor, jonathan seguia vivo y nunca se habia vuelto malo a diferencia de clary y jace nuevamente era un mundano novio de simon que era vampiro, jem era un licantropo problematico y para sorpresa de magnus will estaba vivo al igual que Raphael y ambos era brujos

Y por ultimo los de la 4 dimension todos eran mucho mayores y ya tenian hijos, aparte de que en el caso de izzy, jace, tessa y will tenian el genero contrario, llevaban los nombre de ismael, jessie, tyler y wendy respectivamente

Jessie y clary tenian una hija llamada Elena la cual tenia 12 años y un hijo de 5 años llamado stephen

Ismael y simon tenian un hijo llamado noel de 12 y otro llamado andre de 8

alec y magnus tenia 3 hijos a Rafael 22, max y Madzie de 18, los dos ultimos "perdidos"

Y jonathan el era el tio rico que consentia a sus sobrino

Cómo puede estar pasando esto - se quejo jace 1

no estés gritando me vas a despertar al niño - se quejó clary, mientras trataba de hacer dormir a su hijo

Lo siento, pero es que esto es una locura - el se defendio

Y no crees que para nosotros también lo es ? - le cuestionó la pelirroja

Ya lo se pero...- el rubio busco una excusa en vano y magnus 1 decidio salvarlo

A ver ya!, mejor busquemos una solucion practica, ya que comprobamos que no podran volver por ahora a sus dimensiones - el dijo pensativo y si lo intentaron pero fue imposible y aparte pensandolo bien no estaban seguros de a donde enviarlos

Deberia tener un plan o algo - dijo jace 1 como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Un plan - empezo alec 3 - a caso crees que planeamos venir , no estes siendo idiota jonathan - ella termino de regañarlo y jace 1 se ofendio por aquello

Y si los brujos nos reunimos y tratamos de obtener informacion que nos ayude - dijo Raphael 3 y todos los brujos estuvieron de acuerdo y no tardaron en irse a buscar algo de informacion

Y los demas se dividieron igual jace y alec 1 se fueron con alec y simon 2 en parte porque jace 1 queria demostrar ser mejor parabatai que simon y magnus 3 solo decidio de ir de chismoso igual que ismael y maxin

Jessie, jonathan 4 y clary 4 se quedaron en la enfermeria con los niños

Alec y simon 4 fueron a ver si encontraban a max y madzie y el resto se fue o a la cocina o a buscar informacion por fuera

* * *

**_Se es corto pero es para ver que tal funciona esto_****_para evitar confucion cada uno llevara el numerito despues del nombre de la dimension a la que pertenece o alguna letra_****_No tengo idea a donde vaya esto porque he mesclado varias ideas y a quedado este enredo_****_Porfavor comenten y voten , no sean malos_**


End file.
